The World
The World section in MagiStream is currently used for quests . You can also find lore and legends of MagiStream there. The Keep The Keep is the main residence for magis. They live there and take care of their precious companions. The Keep is also a school for young magis seeking knowledge. Most quests start here. Alasre Mountains Alasre Mountains are huge mountain range in the MagiStream World. Because of the length they run, they range in climate between mild and frigid. For the most part, these steep terrains are rocky and dangerous, a difficult place to survive in. Synara City Synara is a beautiful city to the north of the Keep. It has glittering towers and fortified stone walls, and the streets within the walls are densely populated. The roads in Synara City are cobblestone, beautifully crafted. It seems as if every small detail of this city has been decorated, from the fragile celtic knots on the magically lit light-poles to the carved trim on the houses. Lake Lakira Lake Lakira is a surreal and calm lake near the Keep. Said to have been created by the same forgotten mage who founded The Keep, this lake is extremely deep, and suited perfectly to endless varieties of creatures. Jungle of Raza Exotic jungle, not completely explored. Raza is teeming with exotic creatures; some of the most brightly colored and powerful ones ever seen. Voltar Voltar is a sweltering land, far to the south. It's warm all year long. The people here are sun-browned and friendly, spending the majority of their time throwing great festivals. They sleep during the day and awake in the coolness of night to do trade and business. Arkene Arkene is the coldest and and most uninhabitable place in MagiStream world. This frigid land ends in ice that stretches out as far as the eye can see. This territory has never been explored Creatures from Arkene can be bought in a Trading Post. The Stream The Stream flowing near the Keep. Floating down it are beautiful eggs, collected and raised by magi. Quests: *The Hidden Path Silva Forest Silva Forest is a deep and dark forest behind the Alasre Mountains range. These trees are the most massive in the world; several people holding hands can not reach around them. These trees have been here for as long as anyone can remember, and no one has ever dared to cut one down. A beautiful red, they host wide varieties of creatures; foxes, squirrels, birds - all of these animals and more live within these cool woods. It is said that at the very center, there is something deeply magical and powerful to be found. Caves of Nareau Caves of Nareau are beautiful caves hidden in Alasre Mountains. Clear quartz fuses into rock, glittering under flame. Indigo jasper and amethyst seem to grow out of the rough stone walls. It's easy to become entranced by the beauty of the caves and lose track of the maze-like route an explorer has taken. No one knows how far these caves continue, and only a few entrances are known. Etain Desert Etain Desert is a harsh and cruel place. This is a wide stretch of arid land. Humans only reside on the edges of this area, where water is available. In the desert itself, water is difficult to come by, and the animals that live there are predatory and wary. Scorpions, snakes, and lizards are commonly seen, basking on hot rocks under the baking sun. Quests: *The Face Changer Callisto Islands Callisto Islands are the exotic islands bursting with life and vegetation. A unique geological feature here is an atoll; a ring of land surrounding a lagoon. The land is very narrow, encompassing a small body of water. Corals settled and grew around an island, forming a reef that expanded while the island subsided, eroding away beneath the ocean. Koi Pond Beautiful pond near the Keep, where rare species of Fish live. You can receive pond-born koi here, by throwing some gold into it. The more gold you toss in, the biggest chance to get an egg is. The highest chance to get a creature from the Pond is at 6 AM and 6 PM (EST) Creatures available from the Pond: *Ruby Koi *Amethyst Koi *Dragon Koi *Goldfish *Charaen *Fabari *Aurean Globefish *Solar Koi *Lunar Koi Rone Rone is a small island on the Callisto archipelago. This little island is said to be cursed by the local fishermen. In the center, there stands a stone column with a brightly glowing crystal on top. It has the power to transform Rewin Dragons into Rewin Ancients. *It's available after completing the Missing Dragons quest. *You can transform your Rewin Dragon into Rewin Ancient here. Alveus Alveus is a series of city-states that make up civilization in the lake-filled region to the west. Each city state has its own ruler and trade between the city-states is generally friendly, though there are sometimes skirmishes that arise. The climate is temperate, with great plains between the lakes, and in summer, spring and fall, fishermen from the various city states can be seen out on the lakes at all times. Triathe Triathe is the wealthiest city in the region of Alveus, directly on the coast of the great lake of Pearlen, and many species of aquatic creatures, both magical and not, live there. Enormous towers and minarets reach over clean streets, and the city itself is fortified on all sides by enormous gates, guarded day and night. Tower of Triathe Every scrap of history that has ever been recorded can be found among the scholars of Triathe, and the Tower of Triathe is where it is all kept. Legends, stories, and songs are also housed there, and every day and night the floors of the tower are filled with students and professors arguing the validity of various theories and interpretations of historical events. Theia Theia is a city-state in a region of Alveus. It lies on the border of the lake nearest to the ocean. While comparable in size, Theia is not nearly as wealthy as Triathe. While Triathe will tolerate mages as oddities if they are obviously harmless, Theia has a strict ban on magic and its study. Crater Lakes Crater Lakes. Between the city states of Triathe and Theia, in a region of Alveus, there are a series of small indentations formed out of gouges in the earth. These indentations fill up with water in spring, forming ponds that dry up in summer. According to scholars, these are remnants of the great mage wars. Somni Somni is the largest village in the Candle Archipelagos. Although the huts are of relatively simple construction with thatched roofs and simple wooden walls, the village itself is complex. Only about half of the village is grounded on land at any time, with the rest of it floating on the ocean, the two halves connected by extensive and maze-like wooden walkways. Candle Archipelagos The Candle Archipelagos is sandwiched between Alveus and the southern jungle. It is a tropical place, and is usually hit by multiple heavy storms each year. Despite the storms, the sea is rich with life; the reefs are numerous, colorful, and healthy, supporting equally colorful and diverse life. Tenebris Cove Tenebris Cove is located on a small island on the northteastern part of the Candle Archipelagos. The island looks simple and unassuming, but travelling around to the other side reveals its secrets and its purposes. Access, however, to the cove is normally restricted only to Qaitu due to the sacredness of the cove: it is a spiritual place where they conduct funerals. Outsiders may only visit on invitation and must be escorted there and back. Foenara Foenara is a vast island, the agricultural center of the west. All around the island are wide beaches of soft gray sand that many coastal creatures call home. The landscape changes as one moves further inland, the coast becoming a dry woodland and eventually a vast grassland that stretches through the center of the isle. Turrill Turrill is a main civic and trading center in Foenara. While most of the towns on Foenara are agrarian and cultivate various grains and root vegetables, Turril gains most of its wealth from trade with the mainland. The city itself is built upon raised platforms that seem to float upon the sea of elephant grass at the edge of the Grass Forest. All of the houses are connected by bridges or raised paths. Grass Forest Near the center of the island of Foenara the grasses become much taller, eventually reaching twice the height of a man, and so thick that it is difficult to move through them. It is often called the Grass Forest for the stems of these plants can reach twenty feet or more and block out the sunlight. You can search the Grass Forest twice a day, to find one of these eggs: *Serf Fortis Beetle *Imperial Fortis Beetle *King Foenaran Nimbii *Foenaran Nimbii *Buckskin Foenaran Hipponox *Grulla Foenaran Hipponox *Molten Dynastis *Berry Dynastis *Brindle Dynastis *Getula Ophidian *Pyromelana Ophidian *Elapsoides Ophidian Mountains of Me'chuan Mountains of Me'chuan are west of Voltar and mark the beginning of Tetzcotal. The sides of the mountains are covered with dense forests of Silverleaf trees. The general warmth and humidity of the region contributes to the lush green rainforest known as the Ixan Jungle. Xoctol-Hon Xoctol-Hon is a vast underground settlement. The underground network of caverns had already existed for centuries, but the refugees and their creatures were able to alter the environment to suit their needs, even in the initial chaos of first moving to the new sanctuary. The Xoctol carefully crafted gardens and greenery to be strategically grown in open-area cenotes and grottoes while the Hon traversed and mapped waterway caverns, which still serve as a major source of food and water, although as the land above gradually recovered from the devastating wars, the wary new settlement did begin to send out occasional scouting and hunting parties to supplement their fare. Tetzcotal Tetzcotal is characterized by great variation on elevation. Ridges may rise so high that small clouds form between them covering the in-between valleys and ravines in a thick mist. A solid canopy of trees spreads out as far as the eye can see with the occasional emergent piercing the layer of leaves. Bushes, ferns and vines of every shade of green thrive where sunlight seeps through the treetops and epiphytes and orchids of most wondrous colors pattern the vegetation. The air is moist and thick and for an unaccustomed traveler just getting used to breathing that air takes some time. Waterfalls of Dorr Waterfalls of Dorr are a popular destination for adventure seekers. Stemming from the massive Dorr Lake, there are cascades of all sizes, but the grandest, dumping into the main Dorr River, is Xaalo Falls - a massive horseshoe shaped cascade system that ranges from 30 - 65 meters in height. The ancient tradition of cliff diving into the pools below is starting to make a resurgence as a yearly festival has sprung up, celebrating the brave heroes that can 'take the Xaalo plunge'. Chachen Ixa Chachen Ixa Ruins sit deep in the jungle, overgrown by plants. They are uninhabited and clearly have been for some time. The stones are pale and cracked from age and weathering, but still show bits of brilliant color here and there, indicating that some parts at least were painted. Cenotes of varying sizes litter the area surrounding the city. Much of the masonry is carved with designs both simple and intricate, from spirals to elaborate circular calendars. Carvings and statues of creatures both familiar and unseen are common as well. Some of the more elaborate and large statues and carvings also still sometimes have jewels or metals on them. Ixan Jungle The Ixan Jungle is littered with remnants of ancient cities, some even in trees, many larger than the Keep with vast networks of root caverns. Few have studied these areas due to the dangerous environment and difficulty of traversing the jungle without getting lost. It's still undetermined if ancient societies exist within these cities. Taggelisk Taggelisk is a study in contrast throughout the year. During the wet season, monsoon rains pound the earth, and most of the land is covered in either water or marsh. Any traveler will see a green, algae-like growth covering every pond and still mass of water, under which all sorts of aquatic animals make their homes. During the dry season, the area changes drastically. The marshes shrink, ponds and small rivers drying up, and the ground is littered with decaying plants. Once lush riverbanks become cracked, clay-like ground. The heat is relentless, and the green fronds of palms become yellow and brittle. Ageti Ageti is the largest city in the region of Taggelisk. Buildings are hewn from the spongy wood of nearby trees, allowing them to absorb the worst of the floodwaters should the river overflow. Wealthier people live farther from the river's banks, while the poor live in the flood-prone areas. The location of Ageti on the water and its proximity to the great marshes of the Taggelisk make it poised to be a haven for merchants of every sort of good. Barges full of wheat and food from the more arable lands to the west and north are constantly docked at the harbor, and they trade the food for oddities found in the marshes of Taggelisk. You can explore Taggelisk once a day, to find one of these eggs: *Nicori *Ornyx *Maraegian Nizari Category:Site Mechanics Category:Locations